101 oneshots
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: 6: Dinner for Secrets part 2, how does the team take it?
1. AN and RULES

101 One-shots

I take requests, rules for requests

1: Type in which pair or if it is just about one member

2: Tell me which type of fic you want, angst, friendship, romance. Ect.

3: I will take as in order that I am given them.

4: If you want a 2 parter then you can request one.

5: No ruling out others requests.

6: As, author, I make this rules and if I don't want to take your pairing then I wont, but usually I do take them, so need to worry kiddies :)

7: I'll get them done as soon as I can.

8: Warning, I will write the warning or rating just incase some of you are squeamish or so.

9: You can even write a topic you want it on k? I'll accept it

Author's Note

Rememeber to right the pairing or whoever you want in it and the type of fic you want alright. If the type of fic is not written all make it whatever I want, k? First on up that I have already done, is an Artemis and Wally fanfiction

Quick peek of the new one

"All you are is a wannabe archer that doesn't belong on this team!" Wally screamed at me.

"You sure didn't seem to mind me in Bialya?" I yelled back. Wally blushed and was about to retort back, when I cut him off and added," I know I will never replace Roy on this team, and how I am new, alright I get it!" That shut Wally up and Kaldur was about say something when I rose my hands up in surrender "You know what Wally? You win, I lose ok? I surrender, I don't want to argue constantly with you every day 24-7 and constantly be told how I'll never be accepted and I should leave!" I screamed in his face!

Hope you like the start of it :) See ya, I'll update it later today! Love you all, Claw out


	2. Wally's Words of Wisdom Waltermis

Pairing: Artemis and Wally

Topic: Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K, nothing gross or anything just a make-out scene

Summary: Has Wally taken his insults to far? And does he have enough time to fix it?

**Bold**: me making notes

Part 1 (Artemis's pov)

"All you are is a wannabe archer that doesn't belong on this team!" Wally screamed at me.

"You sure didn't seem to mind me in Bialya?" I yelled back. Wally blushed and was about to retort back, when I cut him off and added," I know I will never replace Roy on this team, and how I am new, alright I get it!" That shut Wally up and Kaldur was about say something when I rose my hands up in surrender "You know what Wally? You win, I lose ok? I surrender, I don't want to argue constantly with you every day 24-7 and constantly be told how I'll never be accepted and I should leave!" I screamed in his face!

"Artemis you have been accepted as a full member of the Young Justice team." Kaldur said sincerely. I turned away and fixed my gaze on the transporter.

"Kaldur, I appreciate you kind words, but you and me both no that's not true and that won't ever happen, I'll constantly have to be in Roy's shadow. And I don't want to live here and be apart of the team here if that's what I have to worry about all the time, " I grab my bow and take one last look at Wally "You right Wally, I never will belong on this team because I'm leaving," I say and then turn to Kaldur, Megan, Conner, and Robin "Good bye guys" I walk in front of the transporter and say Gotham.

"You can't leave Artemis! We all want you here, well of course not Wally, but" Robin said looking sadder then I've seen him before.

I shake me head and walk in the transporter and gather all the venom I can muster into my voice and say to Wally "I hope your happy Wally, I'll be gone and maybe, just maybe your precious Roy can come back" And then I'm gone.

Part 2 (Wally's Pov)

*and maybe, just maybe you can get you precious Roy back." That's the last thing I hear of her voice, then I hear the transporter announcing her name and she's gone.

I'm just standing there in shock, I mean we have always fought a jabbed comments at eachother, but I hate to say it, I really do, but I never really wanted her to leave. Its fun bickering with her, but I don't really want her to leave. I looked at the rest of the team and I see Robin glaring at me, Kaldur shaking his head and looking sad (he better not like her) and Megan was sobbing into Conners shoulder as he patted her back and I heard her say into his shoulder " I thought she was becoming my earth sister."

It had been a good 20 minutes after Artemis quit the team and walked out and I was still in shock. Then I had an idea and wonderful amazing idea! I sped up to Rob

"Where does Artemis live?" I said quickly. He looked at me confused

"Gotham City Apartments, why?" That's all I need, I said Gotham to the transporter and I sped onto the streets slowing down so that I could get a good look at everything.

Part 3 (Artemis's Pov)

"Why do these transporters have to be so far away from Gotham Apartements?" I thought to myself. Luckily I wasn't it uniform, because then I would be having some unneeded attention to fangirls and fanguys.

"Crap, I forgot the milk." My mom had asked me before I left this morning to pick'up some milk from the corner store. I turned around only to be greeted by a body sprawled on top of mine and a grinning face in my face. WALLY!

"Hey you kids get a room?" An old woman yelled at us. I noticed the position we were in, my hands on his waist and his on mine, he had me straddled below him and our faces 2 centimeters apart. Good thing gravity didn't kick in. **Oh Artemis you don't know the half of gravity :) **I shoved him off and brushed my self off blushing crimson. I glared at him.

"What not finished saying your last words to me?" I spat out at him. He didn't respond so I continued speed walking to the corner store. "Wait" he called out and started padding to my side. "If you want to talk to me Wally, then you walk and talk got it, I'm busy!" I hissed at him.

"Listen Arty, I." I stopped him there and threw a angry stare at him

"Don't call me that." I warned him as he continued to talk. "Why did you leave" He asked and stopped on the street.

"Because its obvious no one wants me there." I said as calmly as I could. "Everyone wants you on the team" He yelled and grabbed my wrist. I spun around facing him.

"You and I both know that is not true!" I put my finger on his chest. He grabbed my hand and looked at me and played the serious card on me, that really does not work on his face. He looked at me with his brilliant emerald green eyes, boring them into my dark grey. My pulled my hand out of his firm grip and walked away feeling weird. His gaze triggered a feeling inside me I haven't ever had inside me. I then felt him grip my hand again this time harder and I spun around ready to yell at him to keep his hands off of me when my lips were pressed up against his.

Both of our eyes were wide, but suddenly we both moved them together softly but passionately. We were slowly at first, but then we got hungrier and fiercer. Before I knew it I was up against a wall in a coordoor with my legs wrapped around his waist his hands on my thighs and my arms wrapped around his neck and his on my waist engaged in a tongue war.

While people walked on, we weren't seen because we were far enough away to go unnoticed. We finally pulled back staring at eachother breathing heavily and sweating. My jacket as his was on the floor. My tang top was riding up my abdomen and his shirt was on the same way. "Man, that shirt is so tight, how did I not notice how many abs he had?" I thought to myself.

It then suddenly dawned on us who we were with and jumped away immediately. (virtual cakes to anybody who remembers what episode that happened also, where they jumped away looking disgusted)Wally handed me my jacket and I did with him. We were both red as tomatoes.

"So, am I going to see you back on the team tomorrow?" He asked grinning like the idiot he was. I shrugged

"I don't know.." I say. He pecked my on the lips and whispered in my ear, "Trust me everyone want you on the team, and in everyone I mean me." He smirked and we started kissing again.

Final Words (Artemis's Pov)

I arrived home and then I remembered. "Crap, I forgot the milk, again." I opened the door and I saw Wally with a gallon of milk. I smiled

AN

How was it, longest one I have ever written :) hope you likey, CLAW OUT


	3. Weakness RoyArtemis

Weakness

Pairing: Roy and Artemis

Rating: K, just a couple quick kisses

For: Coconuat

(Roy's Pov)

"_I have no weakness Roy" Artemis said "Everyone has a weakness Artemis, and I'll just have to find yours"_

I was walking back to my apartment after hanging with Wally today when I notice the blond that replaced me sneaking around in an alley. I heard the sirens of cop cars coming this way. I sunk to the shadows and switched my casual outfit to my Red Arrow costume. I snuck around the wall narrowing my eyes looking at the scene in front of me.

I saw Artemis grabbing a robber that had 2 bags of money in his hands. I saw Artemis shoot an electric arrow at him and he dropped the money. The cops looked around and then saw in the alley Artemis's bright green costume. They picked up the criminal and thanks Artemis.

"What is your name young hero?" The cop asked her.

"Arrowette" She states with her hands on her hips smirking that famous smirk of hers. She quickly climbed up the fence and onto a rooftop. I quickly climbed up on to that very rooftop following quickly behind. I guess she heard me because before I knew it I was wrapped in netting and there was a net arrow connected to me. She walked over to me and I guess she regonized me.

"Roy what are you doing here?" She asked snickering.

"I'll make you a deal if you get me out I'll tell you." I said She pulled out a swiss army knife and began to cut me out.

"I'm surprised I got you I expected better from you, but you were easy to catch" She smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" I said playfully

"Do you want me to cut you out because I could just leave you here and you could end up sleeping here all night." She said smiling and she had stopped cutting. She was face to face with me.

"I know how to get out." I said

"Oh, really then I guess I can go" She said and began to stand up when I grabbed her face and kissed her. I could feel her grin on my lips.

I shifted my hand out of the somewhat cut net and grabbed her hand with the knife in it and pulled it out of her grasp and cut myself free and pulled the net off of me. I smiled and picked her up bridal style. She raised an eyebrow at me. "You dirty traitor" She growled at me. I smirked. "Well, I finally found your weakness, so I thought I would put it to good use"

"What weakness?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck. I moved my face in front of hers.

"This" I kissed her once again. She melted into it and kissed back greedily. "Who knew my kisses were her weakness," I thought to myself. I wrapped my arm tighter around her back bringing her closer.

After about a couple minutes we pulled back breathing hard. I smiled at her. "That weakness" She grew red

" I don't have a weakness!" She hissed.

"Are you sure about that?" I said kissing her harder and more passionately this time. She pulled back. "Fine you win." She sighed and laughed as I began to walk with her in my arms and I brought her back to my apartment. I put a sign on the door handle

"If you come in you'll get an arrow stuck right up you ass" and I shut the door


	4. Artemis Arrowete or Tigress

Artemis= Arrowete or Tigeress

Rating: K+ for some kissing and a some blood

Roy's Pov

I was following this girl, she had to be 15 or 16 year's old and she was already working for the shadows, I feel bad for her. I refuse to call the league because I don't want a bunch or puny pathetic sidekicks. (He doesn't think Artemis is one, cuz he likes her!) I mean Wally is a good friend of mine, but he oviously is not as well changed as me.

I followed her onto the top of the building. It was funny because she was so focused she didn't notice me. Must be important. I quickly tackled her and pinned her down. I gaped at the familiar face. It was ARTEMIS!

"Artemis?" I whispered. She smirked that devious smirk she gets sometimes. No it can't be her, it can't be her. This couldn't be the Artemis I knew.

Artemis and me have gotten to know each other over the last few months. We have grown closer and almost romantically involved, much to Wally's dismay. What I thought of her was so inaccurate at first; she was like a whole new person. I was about to ask her why she was doing this when I notice something. Her eyes we always a stunning dark grey and now they were just red, red as blood.

"That's Tigeress to you" She said kicking me off of her and screeching out. Suddenly Cheshire and Sportsmaster popped up as a bunch of ninjas came out grabbed me restraining me.

"Sportsmaster, what have you done to her!" I snarled at him. He smirked.

"I have done nothing arrow. She is just her normal Tigeress self.

" You had to have done something because she is never like this." I said. Artemis looked at me gray eyes, they were sad.

"I have had to result in force becoming Tigeress, because she is getting to soft. Probably your fault arrow, she likes you. This has worked much better right Jade?" He looked at Chesire.

"Yes, you right it has. Sportsmaster, how about we kill Red Arrow as long as we have him?" She said smirking that cheesier smile.

"I have a better idea Jade, lets have Tigress do it." He grinned evilly as Artemis's eyes turned Red once again. Jade tossed her a samurai sword (random) as Artemis charged at me. I pulled out my sword arrow, that's a sword hidden as an arrow and out swords clashed. We continued to fight with swords. Then she crashes my sword and it flew out of my hand, she knocked my feet out from under me. She pinned me down. Chesire tossed her one of her traditional knives.

While she was distracted, I kicked her off of me and she groaned. She slashed my leg with the knife, giving it a deep wound. I shot a few arrows at her but they were of no use, because she dodged them all. She back kicked my jaw and pounced again this time knife raised ready for attack. I took off my mask and looked her in the eyes. Blue against red. Her eyes softened and I think the inner Artemis realized that it was I.

"Please Artemis, you have to remember me, you have don't have to listen to them." I pleaded. Her eyes were going back to gray and she bored her eyes into mine.

"I..Can't control it," She said grabbing her head screeching. She closed her eyes and when they opened back up they were all red, completely red.

"Kill him already Tigress you disgrace! You are a horrible daughter and a horrible assassin if I had him he'd be dead already." I saw Artemis her eyes half grey have red. She raised the knife and I swore she was gonna do it when she did a back flip and shoved it in Sportsmaster's leg.

"That's the difference between you and me Sportsmaster, unlike you, I don't kill people I care about and I'll never be like you." She took it out and shoved in the other leg too.

"I'm your father," he said grabbing his legs. Chesire came at Artemis and Artemis fought with her, but Chesire shoved a knife I her side. Artemis quickly pulled it out screaming in pain.

"I have no father," She said. The ninjas jumped on her. I shot arrows at them and fought them away from Artemis. She was on the floor blood seeping from the deep wound on her side.

"Artemis remember we can always find you" Sportsmaster said "If you live that is," he laughed and him and Chesire disappeared.

I ran over to Artemis, she was hanging on to life, her bloodloss so great. She was gripping her side, eyes now fully grey, but full of pain and regret. I held her close to me.

"Artemis, I'm so sorry. Don't leave me, I won't let you die." I said to her. I tore off some a long thick strip off my costume and wrapped it around her waist and tied it tight. She was so weak she didn't even make a sound.

"Roy, I'm so sorry, I almost killed you, I didn't know what I was doing and," I put a finger to her lips. Her usual confident and bright eyes, were dark and sad. I picked her up. And I ran to Gotham. Hanging out with a speedster does have its perks.

I looked up and saw Robin and Batman I yelled out to them. Robin jumped down and he saw the girl in my arms.

"Who is this?" He looked closer and noticed it was Artemis; his eyes widened "Artemis! Batman quick!" He yelled Batman came down and he says Artemis. He contacted the league. They came with the bioship and they took Artemis from my arms and laided her on a gurney. She opened her eyes and she mouthed something. It looked like I love you.

I stood there with Batman, Robin and Oliver. I looked at them.

"Well are you gonna take me there too?" I growled. I just ran there.

"Roy wait" Robin called out but I just kept running as fast I could until I got to the mountain.

Red Arrow B107

I was in and sped to the medical ward where all the rest of the YJ team was they're standing around. They had sad expressions on their faces, almost mourning looks.

"What happened."? No one answered. I went into her room and I say J'onn and Megan standing over her bed. J'onn walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder

"I'm sorry Roy, there was nothing we could do to save her, she was already gone, I knew you liked her" I threw his hand off my shoulder.

"I didn't just like her, I loved her you idiot and now she's gone! She was the best thing that happened to me and now she gone, done, finished!" I yelled and sat next to her bedside. J'onn came next to me and said "I'll give you a few minutes alone with her." He left. I collapsed on her bedside and cried, tears running down my face. For the first time in my life I cried. I saw the flat line and she looked so peaceful, peaceful as in dead. I had never cried even when I was a baby. I grasped her hand and I felt no pulse at al.

"Oh Artemis, what am I gonna do without you. You were the only girl I truly loved." I held her hand my head down. I then kissed her and I felt her lips move with mine. My eyes widened and I saw her eyes were open and bright like normal. Her wound was gone.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you get rid of me that easily did you?" She smiled and said. Her heartbeat was normal and she disattached the iv and stood up. She looked as good as normal. I hugged her so tight and looked at her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Oh Artemis" I said hugging her tighter. She reached up and kissed me sweetly on the lips. We moved them together passionately, something that both her and me have been wanting for sometime.

Before I knew it everyone was in Artemis's room hugging her and asking her how? She explained that Kent Nelson told her that it wasn't her time; she was destined for greater things then dying now.

They finally left and Artemis and me were all alone. I had to ask her something.

"What did you mouth before they took you into the Bioship?" I asked her curious if she really did say that she loved me.

"Well, I think I said that I loved you Roy, because I do and I realized that because I had a feeling that I was going to die" Artemis said honestly looking at the floor nervously. I titled her head up and pulled her close to me.

"I thought you said that, well, I love you too Artemis, now just promise you wont go soft on me." I asked wrapping my arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes. "I promise, why would I go soft on you speedy?" She said playfully. I kissed her lightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I saw something in the shadows and I made it out.

"Cheshire!" I yelled

"Ready to die Artemis, except this time for real?"


	5. Dinner for Secrets Waltermis

For: NCISLover96

Rating: k+

Info: Fluffy, that's all

Bold: Wallys side notes

Italic and Bold: A/N

I was looking for Artemis, I wanted to know if we were still on for our date tomorrow night. We had started dating about 2 weeks after Bialya, otherwise known as 3 days ago. **Longest relationship I ever had**! I was walking to Artemis's room when I ran into Robin.

"What are you doing going to Artemis's room dude?" He asked smirking, eyebrow cocked. I kept calm for once at the mention of us together and replied cooly,

"Megalicious asked me to get her, dinner is in 10, what did you think I was doing?" I questioned, now it was my time to smirk in victory.

"Don't sweat it Rob, carry on," I said nonchantly walking away. He walked down the hall and out of my sight. I sped quickly to her room and knocked on the door. I heard russling of papers.

"Who is it, if it's Megan I am not helping you make dinner for the fiftieth time! I have stuff to do!" I heard from the inside of the door. I grabbed my best Batman voice I could muster.

"Artemis! Its Batman you are in Big trouble!" I said deeply and before I could carry on Artemis opened the door smiling, gripped my shirt, and pulled me inside. I stiffened startled and closed the door with my foot. I kissed her softly on the lips and she quickly returned the kiss. Her hands gripping my shirt still as I placed my hands on her waist pulling her closer, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She pulled back pecking once more on the lips.

"Hello to you too." I said grinning at my girlfriend, while tickling her sides. She smiled and I saw a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"I knew it was you, that was a horrible Batman impression by the way." She teased. I frowned and glared at her.

" I hate you" I growled. She knew I was just playing. She layed down on her stomach on the bed and stretched to look under the bed.

"Love you too Wally" She said her voice muffled under the bed, her head peering around under the bed. I looked around and noticed that it was a little messy like she had been searching for a while.

"Whatya looking for Arty?" I asked wondering If I could help. I also noticed how sexy she looked stretching like that. She pulled herself back up and in her hands was a black box with holes in it.

"Whats that?" I asked as she opened the lid and she pulled out a diamond back rattle snake. Her grey eyes peering at the snake. "Cool, since when did you have a snake?" I wondered and sat next to her. The snake had its red eyes staring at me

"This young girl, oh, I found her in my quiver of arrows when we got back form Bialya, shes a sneaky one, Isn't she gorgeous?" She cooed.

"Yeah she could be Miss America, does she hate me, she keeps staring at me funny." I asked a little worried. The archer grinned and set her on my lap, the snake stretched and curled up again resting its head on my stomach.

"She likes you, a lot. I think you remind her of me" She said chuckling

"Shes not the only one." I smirked and put the snake back in the box and she laid down on the bed resting her head on a pillow. I put the lid back on and laid next to her. I watched her beautiful face until she opened her eyes and looked at me. She kissed me quickly on the lips full of passion. I kissed back just as much cupping her face.

I never thought that I would be dating the girl that id hated only days before. Now I was falling for her and I couldn't be happier.

"Hey you guys ok in there?" I heard Robin's voice outside the door. Artemis groaned quietly.

"Ok? Are we ok? How can I be ok with this immature boy asking me if I could help him hook up with Megan" She said winking at me. I grinned, show time.

"I'd stop pestering if you'd agree!" I yelled back, kissing her quickly

"Help you? That's on the list things I'd do after I stick a rusty fork in my eye!" She growled.

"Where's the fork, can I stick it In there?" I yelled

"Oh you want to know where I would like to shove that fork?" She asked.

"GUYS SETTLE DOWN, just! Sheesh, don't get me involved in your lovers quarrel." He snickered.

"LOVERS!" We yelled simotaneously.

"He wishes"

"You'd be ever so lucky"

"GROSS!" I heard him running away in annoyance. I kissed her once more and got up.

"Could you hand me my jacket?" She asked me and I tossed it to her. She nodded a thanks and she put it on, she also got up and straightened her pony tail in the mirror. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"When are we going to tell them?" I asked my face buried in her hair.

"I don't know Wally, when the time is right I guess." She replied. Then we walked down the hall and into the kitchen. We glared t eachother and saw everyone already sitting down. The only 2 seats left were next to eachother.

"WHAT! I have to sit next to him, the black hole?" She said pointing to me "Don't make me sit next to him" She pleaded.

"Oh and like your such a treat." I retorted glaring at her.

"You know what, I" She never finished because Kaldur got up and yelled "ENOUGH!" We all stared at him amazed at his outburst.

"You 2 constantly nit pick and argue! AND WE ARE ALL SICK OF IT! Get along or get out, take your pick!" He offered angrily. We exchanged glances and then we burst out laughing. Artemis had to hold on to me shoulder to stop from collapsing from laughter. We laughed while everyone looked at us like we were crazy. Then we stopped laughing but Artemis was still chuckling.

"Me and Wally are dating now, lord that was funny. So you cant get rid of us now" Artemis said Everyones jaws were dropped.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**See the team's reaction to the secret in part 2 of Dinner for Secrets. Hope you like, make sure to send in requests, and ill get to them as soon as I can! Love you all, Black Claw**_


	6. Dinner for Secrets part 2

Wally's Pov

We all sat down and it was an awkward silence kind of. Nobody was talking and Robin kept glancing at me as Megan did for Artemis. It was a strange dinner.

"When were you 2 planning on telling us? Hmm?" Kaldur broke the silence with that question. Artemis and I exchanged glances.

"Well, we wouldn't planning on having you all find out this way. We just never thought about it, this was more fun when we did is secretively." Artemis answered. I remember the nights of silent make-out sessions in our rooms (and damn was she a good kisses) and the nights we snuck out onto the beach to run around. The way she would smile when I caught her by the waist, and I just loved seeing her be so care free, it was a good change.

Megan stood up abruptly," You could of told us sooner then this, what was so wrong about letting us know Artemis! I thought you were my friend!" Megan burst out. Artemis's eyes widened startled.

"Well if you were my 'friend' Megan, you would have told me about you and Conner going out!" She through back and that one hurt Megan, I could see it in her eyes.

"Well then I guess we aren't friends then are we Artemis!" She flew out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Connner glared at Artemis in which she had to say "Go calm your girlfriend you big headed idiot." Conner rose a fist growling and Artemis looked unaffected. He ran off annoyed with Artemis again. She smirked and it was just Me, Artemis, Rob, and Kaldur.

"Awkward…" I said and Artemis elbowed me sending a fierce glare in my direction. I backed off.

"Well we might as well move on for now. You two are dating as are Mgann and Conner. But this better not get in the way of any missions." He concluded.

"That doesn't mean I still won't worry about Arty over here is I don't think she is safe or something Kaldur." Artemis shot a glance at me that could kill or even match Bats glare.

"And that doesn't mean I won't call knucklehead over here out on his mistakes." Artemis added grinning. "Hey I am not a knucklehead," Artemis shot a questioning glance "All the time" I added. She nodded and looked back at Kaldur. Robin looked at me and grinned.

"Kaldur you totally owe me 20 bucks" He grinned. Kaldur sighed and pulled out a twenty and handed it over to Robin.

"Dude!" I whined. "You seriously bet on us? He nodded.

"How could I not with you sneaking off to each others rooms all the time and crap. It was easy money." He explained pocketing the cash. Artemis glared and I put my arm around her.

"And what was not exactly what I call fair" He turned walking away to his quarters. Robin smirked and went to go find Megan and Supes. I looked at the table full of food.

"Anybody gonna eat that?" Artemis rolled her eyes. I grinned and started shoveling things in. She eventually left tired of watching me eat so quickly. I finally stopped eating and thought "They took it well, oh crap." I heard a scream coming from Artemis's room!

"There is a crater in my wall." She yelled. Nice on Supes.


	7. Message for my Viewers

Hi everyone, I apologize for not updating any of my stories lately, or in the recent long time. I plan, mostly, on remaking and fixing most of my stories, starting from the beginning and rewriting some of the one-shots with mistakes. Trust me, they're going to be much better, I've improved on my writing greatly and ya wanna know what?

You wanna know?

Hmm?

YOUWANNAKNOW?

Yep.

I'm DarkHeart89.

Why?

Because, I made a new account because I was getting so much bad feedback, purely because my previous stories sucked, so I posted my new stories I would of posted on here and I got great feedback, much better then why I ever got here. So I'm going to fix my stories here and post them on DarkHeart89.

Weren't expecting that, were you?

So, if you've been bombarding me with updates, I PROMISE! I SOLEMLY SWEAR TO GET TO THEM! :D Kay?

Welp, that's all~

~Nat.


End file.
